


Golden

by Lyn349



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M, Marriage Proposal, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn349/pseuds/Lyn349
Summary: Yuuri was always one step ahead of Victor





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I tried to do as much reasearch as I could so if i got anything wrong pls do let me know!! I wouldn't want to offend anyone.
> 
> Edit: just fixed some mistakes

Being separated from Yuuri for four days made Victor think about his future, as a coach and as a lover. He had come to the conclusion that he wanted to take care of Yuuri, not only until he retires but he wished staying by his side for as long as he could.

After their tearful reunion at the airport and Yuuri’s bold statement. Victor was, more than ever, determined to stay at Yuuri’s side no matter what happened.

They had two days to prepare for their flight to Spain and Victor had every intention of making their stay there delightful and relaxing for Yuuri, the reason for that being Victor wanted to propose and thank him for everything he has done for him. However he was a respectful man so he thought the best way to show this was asking Yuuri’s parents if he had permission to marry their son, of course he also wanted their approval. The only problem with that was the language barrier, Yuuri’s parents didn’t know English and every time he talked to them Yuuri was always there to translate.

He decided to ask his sister, Mari, to translate for him. Although her English was not the best, she understood enough to make conversations and smart remarks. He started looking for her until he found her shoveling snow, with a very disgruntled face, outside the Inn

“Hey victor, do you need anything?” She asked before Victor could even greet her. He stepped closer, looking down and clapping his hands together 

“I have a favor to ask you.” He had asked Yuuri in the past why was bowing so important for Japanese people. He explained it was a sign of respect and it was used for almost everything. From greeting people to asking them for favors or express immense gratitude or regret. So he hoped he was properly showing his respect

“You don’t have to do that, just tell me what you need.” Victor looked up. He took a big breath and began to explain the situation to Mari. She started laughing when he mentioned he wanted their parent’s permission to marry Yuuri, not because it was wrong but because she had thought Victor was going to ask her for a bigger favor. “Don’t worry Vicchan, I’ll be your translator,” she didn’t need to think about it twice, she knew that Victor would take good care of her dear brother

“Thank you Mari!” He hugged her tight in a rush of gratitude

“Alright, alright don’t make me regret it.” She said gently patting his back

Victor wanted to make casual conversation before he asked the big question, so he told Mari that when he saw the chance he would let her know. And that moment came, a day before Victor and Yuuri took their flight to Spain, when he found Toshiya and Hiroko having dinner together at the inn while watching TV. It was a bit late at night so they were the only one’s awake besides Yuuri, who has relaxing at the hot springs, Victor and Mari, who he immediately searched for when he saw the chance and asked her to stay close to him.

Victor sat down next Hiroko and Toshiya greeting them in Japanese, which it was as much Japanese as he could manage. They stayed silent for a while until victor gestured Mari to come closer and sit down next to them. She did as she was told, a small grin formed on her face, knowing what it was about to happen.

“Vicchan, can we ask when did you first met our Yuuri?” Hiroko asked before Victor could begin talking. Mari looked at victor, no longer smiling, and translated for him

“At the ice rink of course,” he replied and then thought for a second before continuing “but I suppose the first time I talked to him was at the banquet party last year”. A smile began forming on his face as he recalled the events of that night “Before that I had confused him with a fan but he acted different at the party”

He waited until Mari finished translating the whole sentence to her parents

“Since he didn’t get along well with the other skaters he started drinking. A lot”

“Oh my! Our Yuuri didn’t tell us about that” Hiroko laughed along with her husband “He must behave like his dad when he’s in that state”

 _Of course he didn’t tell you after pole dancing half naked with Chris_ , Victor thought

“That night Yuuri asked to be my coach, he was drunk but I knew he was serious about his request” he decided not the mention the fact that Victor fell in love with him that night. After years of attending at the same boring event Yuuri showed up, he was so different and unique, it was silly to think he would find the two missing L’s in his life in a drunk boy whose name he didn't even know, “I tried to find him after that but unfortunately I couldn't remember his name, until I saw him skate to my program and I immediately booked my flight to Japan”

“Ahh yes I remember that day like it was yesterday, Yuuri was so nervous when you first showed up but it seems he’s relaxed now and you two have grown fond of each other haven’t you?” Toshiya implied with a smile and Hiroko nodded in agreement.

“Yes we have” Victor looked down for a second, he could feel his nervousness building up, it was now or never. He looked at Mari in the eyes and nodded indicating what she already knew, “Toshiya, Hiroko, can I ask something?” Mari quickly translated

“Of course Vicchan!”  
Victor straightened up his back, placed the palms of his hand on the ground in front of his knees and bowed, his head was looking down but not touching the ground,

“If you let me, I would like to take care of Yuuri from now on. I want to stay by his side and protect him with all I have.” He waited until Mari finished passing on the request. Hiroko and Toshiya looked at each other, a smile never leaving their faces,

“You already have been taking care of him for a long time and we think you’ve done a better job than us so far-” Hiroko giggled and Victor looked up as he heard Mari’s translation -“so of course we would be very happy if you stayed with him forever, Vicchan.” As soon as he heard those words he got up from the floor and hugged them both tightly

“ _Arigatou!_ ” He thanked them in Japanese, unable to hide his joy

“But Vicchan aren’t you two flying to Spain tomorrow? You should buy a ring before you leave!” Toshiya suggested when Victor broke his embrace from the married couple

“Yes! I will, thank you again” He bowed once more to Yuuri’s parents and Mari, he would have thanked her properly but he was in a hurry so he quickly grabbed his coat.

It was dark when Victor headed into town and he decided to take Makkachin with him so he wouldn't feel lonely. Most of the shops were closing and he walked around for a while until he found a small, hidden jewelry shop which was, miraculously, still open. He left Makkachin outside and told him to wait for him. When he entered he greeted the old lady behind the counter in Japanese and proceeded to check the rings in the counter.

“What are you looking for?” The old lady asked. Luckily she knew English, years of tourists passing by, Victor assumed

“Oh, I'm looking for a gold wedding ring,” She immediately took a set of rings from the counter, all of them golden yet different, and displayed them in front of Victor.

Victor looked at them for a minute, grabbing his chin with his fingers like he usually does when he's deep in thought, and decided to go for the most sparkly, shiny gold looking ring, which was also the cheapest one since it didn't have any details or precious rocks. But it was perfect for Yuuri.

He paid in cash and quickly walked back to the inn, with the ring inside a tiny black box in his pocket. Once he arrived everyone had already tidy up and gone to bed so he made his way to his room but before sliding the door open he noticed the lights were on, he figured Yuuri was inside and was waiting for him.

He slid the door open and saw Yuuri sitting on his bed, with a towel around his neck and silently checking his phone, which was put away when he saw Victor enter.

“Victor! Where were you this late at night?” Yuuri said getting up from the bed and walking up to Victor

“I thought I could take Makkachin for a walk before going to bed” He replied petting his dog's head

“Oh that's alright then” Yuuri knelt down and stroked Makkachin's fur, smiling to himself “I'm glad you're feeling better Makkachin”

While Yuuri's was distracted Victor moved to his luggage and placed the tiny black box inside, hiding it under his clothes and making sure he didn't look suspicious. Once he was done he closed the zipper and put the luggage outside the room.

When he reentered the room Yuuri was changing to his pajamas and Makkachin was already sleeping on the floor. He quickly removed his clothes, only leaving his boxers on and got into bed with Yuuri,

“You didn't have to wait for me you know” Victor said while putting his arm around Yuuri, holding him close

“I know, but I wanted to" Victor smiled at his answer and placed a soft kiss on top of Yuuri’s head.

After turning the lights off he took Yuuri’s right hand, slowly caressing it, eager to see the future golden ring shine on his hand and drifted off to sleep.

During their flight Victor had time to carefully plan the proposal. They only had two days to practice and relax before the Grand Prix Final and the first day was already wasted since they spent most of the day sleeping due to jet lag.

He decided he would propose during dinner, he didn't want Yuuri to feel tired so he would suggest staying at the hotel and rest after practice. Little did he know that Yuuri would be the one to ask him to take him on a date- sightseeing to be exact -and Victor, who was weakened by Yuuri’s smile, happily accepted

Victor took him to every, what he thought it was, important landmark in Spain. They took beautiful pictures of the landscapes and buildings, which most of them were selfies, enjoyed every meal and talked about anything else besides figure skating.

He knew Yuuri was anxious, it was the first time he had asked to go sightseeing before a big skating event. So he tried to do his best to distract Yuuri and dragged him to every shop they could find, he even insisted on getting rid of his hideous suit and tie that he wore during the press conference, which Yuuri thought it was good and actually liked it

Victor ended up only buying a new tie for Yuuri, he gave up upon hearing his constant whining of how badly he wanted to keep the suit,

 _You'll have to buy a new suit eventually Yuuri_ , Victor thought, smiling to himself.

They ended up walking around the market area, after looking for a missing bag of nuts which Yuuri had lost and Victor had no interest in finding anymore. They were both tired and had only energy to look around without making conversation, Victor observed how Yuuri's eyes sparkled, like he was looking for something, he thought it would be best to stay quiet and let Yuuri think about what he wanted to do

Until he heard a gasp from Yuuri, who was suddenly blushing, and saw him ran up to a jewelry store in front of them

He asked if they could go inside and Victor nodded, not knowing what to say as he saw his boyfriend talking to the lady behind the counter, pointing to a set of gold wedding rings and buying one of them

Victor was speechless, he was stuck and didn't know how to function. He let Yuuri take his hand and guide him to a large building that looked like a church with a singing chorus in front of it

They walked up the stairs and Yuuri was now standing in front of him, face red and hands shaking. He removed Victor's glove from his right hand and slid the golden ring on his finger

"Thank you for everything up to now, I couldn't think of anything better." Yuuri began talking his voice slightly lower than usual, he was obviously feeling embarrassed and nervous "But, um… I'll try my best tomorrow, so… Tell me something for good luck"

Victor listened to everything Yuuri had said, but he couldn't look away from the golden ring that was now on his finger. It was identical to the one he had bought, it had the same shade of gold and it even had the same shine. He also couldn't believe Yuuri had proposed first, he wasn't mad or disappointed but he concluded that Yuuri was always one step ahead of him.

He already had his ring prepared, ever since they headed out of the hotel to go sightseeing, it had been inside his pocket the whole time waiting to be taken out and placed on his lover's finger

"Sure, a good luck charm so you don't have to think about anything"* Victor reassured, taking Yuuri's right hand and sliding the golden ring on his finger "Tomorrow, show me the skating you can honestly say you liked best." He continued, letting go of Yuuri's hand and looking up at him with a soft smile and tender eyes,

"I will!" Yuuri answered, grinning from ear to ear. Before walking away from the church, they took each other's hands and closed the space between them, touching foreheads and rubbing their noses together.

Although they were in their mid and late 20s, they looked like 15 year olds hopelessly in love, sharing never ending smiles and long lasting looks. Truth was both of them had never loved someone this much in their entire lives, they had never experienced love in such a way that they wanted it to last forever

After having an eventful dinner with Mari, Minako and the skaters, where Yuuri found out that not only he had been drunk at last year's banquet party and had a dance off with Chris and Yuri but that he had asked Victor to be his coach in a very much unconscious state.

They walked back to the hotel in silence, they were both sleepy and couldn't stop thinking about what had been revealed that night.

Yuuri couldn't believe all the things he had done during the banquet when drunk, it was embarrassing and he had never had a bigger need to crawl under a rock and hide for the next couple of years. He wondered if the reason why Victor had decided to coach him was only because he had asked for it.

 _He probably felt pity for me_ , Yuuri thought, _but… that's doesn't seem right._

  
While Yuuri was having troubled thoughts, Victor on the other hand was having difficult time recalling all the embarrassing things he had done during the last months. Victor had showed up naked multiple times in front of his future fiancé, tried to sleep on the same bed and asked him to seduce him thinking he was comfortable with all that. Of course Victor wasn't stupid, he knew that the Yuuri he saw at the banquet was quite different from the real one but he just thought he was embarrassed not that he had completely forgotten what had happened.

When they arrived at their hotel room they quickly changed to their pajamas, they were still quiet with a thousand thoughts running through their heads. Yuuri made up his mind and decided to be the one to break the silence,  
  
"So, um… Victor did you decided to coach me because I asked you to?" Yuuri asked looking out the window, staring at the moon that lighted the dark room

"Yes" Victor answered, pausing a little before continuing "But that's not the only reason why I decided to coach you, you know that"

"Yes, but…" Yuuri was being insecure, Victor noticed, so he walked up until he was in front of him. He took his right hand with both of his hands and kissed it, gently stroking it with his hands and smiled,

"Yuuri, I wasn't lying when I said I was drawn to you by the way you skate like you're creating music" He dropped Yuuri's hand, cupping his lover’s face with both hands, staring deeply into his eyes. The grip was soft and Victor's thumbs were moving up and down to hopefully calm down Yuuri’s anxiety. "I was enchanted by you at the party, I couldn't get you out of my head for months, then you showed up again skating to my program and I was never more amazed by someone before" Victor let go of Yuuri's face, closing the space between them and hugged him tightly,

"Victor, all this time you..."

"Shh" He shushed him before he could continue, gently stroking his head "it's okay Yuuri, I have no regrets"

They stayed like that for a while, embracing and hearing each other's heart beats. Eventually Yuuri had to excuse himself to the bathroom, that night had been a rollercoaster of emotions and he needed a little bit of time alone to process all that had happened

When he came back, Victor was already in bed waiting for him

"You're ok?" Victor asked, putting his phone aside once Yuuri lay down next to him on the bed

"Mmhm" Yuuri made a noise and nodded in agreement. He extended his right arm and looked at the golden ring "We'll win the Grand Prix Final and we'll get the gold medal" He sounded determined with a confidence Victor had never heard before

"Good" Victor replied back, taking his fiancé’s hand and kissing it once again "and we'll get married no matter what happens" Yuuri smiled and kissed his soon to be husband on the mouth

They talked for a while about the banquet party, on Yuuri's request. He wanted to see the videos of him pole dancing half naked with Chris, which he immediately regretted as he covered his face with his hands but Victor kept insisting that his performance was very "eros".

They laughed for a while, mocking how silly they had looked while dancing together at the party and before they knew it they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, foreheads touching and holding each other's hands. Their rings being the only thing shining in the dark room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving kudos if u liked it! And let me know if I had any sort of mistakes I'm open to constructive criticism!. Also this was unbeta'd so im sorry for any grammar mistakes. i'll fix it later~
> 
> *Victor's translation was wrong, and what j wrote there was what he actually said, I thought it might be nice to include that instead


End file.
